


Highschool Romances {Frerard}

by FrankIeroWay666



Category: MCR - Fandom
Genre: Bullets, Flufffluff, M/M, Revenge, SO MUCH FLUFF, highschool, killjoy - Freeform, mcrx, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIeroWay666/pseuds/FrankIeroWay666
Summary: Highschool frerard





	

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment and NO HATE!

-Gerard's POV-

My name’s Gerard Way. I’m a Neko (pronounced: Neck-Oh), but who really cares? I was born a Neko, but didn't really start realizing this till I had little ears and a stubby little tail. I've always had the eyes. I’m 17 and I have bright red hair. At my high school, EVERYBODY bullies me because of my cat ears, my cat eyes, and my tail. I only have one friend and surprise, surprise. He’s my younger brother, Mikey Way. You wanna know more about me? Ok. I’ve got green-brown eyes, I’m sorta tall, about 5’8-5’9, I’m a Neko, duh, I love, Love, LOVE coffee, I like to smoke, in and out of school. Oh, and I’m allergic to cats. Isn’t that funny? I’m a Neko, but I’m allergic to cats? Mikey’s friends are cool, Ray and Bob. They’re not my friends. When Mikey isn’t around, they tease me. Make fun of me.There’s only one guy who stands up for me besides my brother. But when I try and say ‘Thanks’, he doesn’t meet my eyes, and then he runs off. His name is Bert McCracken.  
“GERARD!!” Mikey’s voice cuts through my thoughts like a knife across the skin. I look down at my slightly cut up arm. “WHAT!?” I yell back. “School starts in 10 mins! GET YOUR KITTY BUTT DOWN HERE!” I groan. Sometimes my own brother teases me, but I know he loves me. “Coming Mikey!” I jump off my bed and dash downstairs, and run into Bob. “HEY! Watch it pussy!” Bob yells at me. Mikey thwacks the back of Bob’s head with his hand. “Hey! OW! That hurt man!” Bob rubs the back of his head, mumbling curses under his breath. Serves him right. I, Mikey and Bob pile into Mikey’s van and drive off to the hellhole that is known as high school.

 

-Frank's POV-  
WHAM! I wince as my father's hand hits my back. Hard. WHACK! I arch my back as another blow lands right on my spine. “You” WHAM! “Will” BAM! “NEVER” THWACK! “EVER” WHOP! WHAM! “LIE” CRASH! “TO” WHAM! “ME” BOOM! “AGAIN!!!” SLAP! Tears stream down my face as my father slaps me hard across the face. “UNDERSTAND?!” He screeches. “Y-yes…” I manage to whimper. Mom is so hearing about this… I think. “Yes, what!?” “y-yes sir…” I crawl backward to my backpack. “I need to go to school. Sir.” I say, not meeting his eyes as I get up shakily. My black and white dyed hair is all messed up. I shaved both sides of my head and left a flop of black hair in the middle. I dyed the flop black and the shaved part white. Tonight, when get home, I might dye that part red. I just moved here a couple weeks ago but my mom homeschooled me because my father was too lazy to pay for me to go to high school. But today’s my first day. Oh, joy…

 

-time lapse to Frank walking the halls of the high school-

"I’M OK I’M OOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK I’M OK NOW I’M OK NOW BUT YOU REALLY NEED TO LISTEN TO ME BECAUSE I’M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH I MEAN IT I’M OK (TRUST ME)"-MCR I'm Not Okay (I Promise). I sing that quietly to myself as I walk the hallways of high school. There are so many people here. I notice there's goths, emos, jocks (urgh), plastics, rebels, band geeks, and outcasts. I keep my light brown thickly black lined eyes on the outcasts. I notice one guy in particular who has cat ears, what a weirdo I think, and bright red hair. I go up to him and tap his shoulder, his bare shoulder. He's wearing a black cut-out tank top with extremely tight skinny jeans. He turns and his eyes go wide. He's got really pretty eyes. They're green but not bright green, not dark green, a nice green-brown color. I like them. "Frank? Frankie?" I stare at him. "Yea, that's my name...Do I know you?" I ask looking at him. "Yes, we were in a band together. Remember?" I stare at him. "A band! But I don't even know you." I nearly scream. "Sure you do. I'm Gerard Way." Gerard touches my shoulder. “Babe, don't you remember me?" I step away. "Babe!?" I cry. "When did we date?" I look him up and down trying to remember. "We're still dating Frankie," He turns, "Mikey, help me out." Mikey turns. "Frankie?" He asks. "WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME FRANKIE!? MY NAME'S FRANK! FRANK IERO!" I scream. Everyone in the hallway, stares at me. One person comes up to me. "Frank Iero, the Frank Iero?" The person asks, wide-eyed. "Yup, that's me." I sigh. How come everyone here knows who I am? I turn to Gerard. "Come with me, Gerard." I take his arm and lead him outside. "Now, tell me about the band." I lean against the wall, looking at Gee. "Well, we were together from 2001-2013, umm...people loved us...you were very touchy with me, like you had a crush on me. You kissed me Frank...That's how we started dating. When the band broke up, people were so upset with us. Back in 2016 we sent out a MCRX thing and that got every MCR fan out there thinking we were getting back together. But we never did." Gerard finishes talking leaning against the wall for support and holding a cigarette between his fingers. I stare at him. "Wow..." I say surprised. “Were we at least good?” I rub the words Halloween tattooed on my fingers nervously. “Yes, very.” Gerard replies taking my hands and holding them. I look at him. “Why? Why did the band break up?”


End file.
